staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Zima na Wodnikowym Wzgórzu, cz. I, odc. 21 (Winter On Wateship Down 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Tomek i przyjaciele - Brudna robota, odc. 24 (Dirty work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:40 Tata Lew - Radiostacja odc. 26 (Funkkontakt); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja 10:30 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Łagiewniki; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1408; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5748 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5748); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2553; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2380 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Blondynka - odc. 4/13 - Wczoraj stypa, dziś wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5749 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5749); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2554; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2381 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 4/13 - Dzieci śmieci - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Okrycie na zimę; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła ( studio ) 20:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła 22:30 Przebłysk jutra - odc. 3/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:25 Przebłysk jutra - odc. 4/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:20 Tak, tak - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991) 01:50 Reportaż Jedynki - Generał "Nil" i rotmistrz Pilecki - w poszukiwaniu bohaterów 02:20 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski. Mój brat; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kopciuszek odc.49; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 117 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 212 (278) Święta na wsi 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Krzysztof Sałapa 12:35 Tancerze - odc. 6 To tylko miłość; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 857 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 6/24 (Modern family ep. (Run For Your Wife)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 38 14:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Dzieci Hitlera (Hitler’s Children); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2011) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 958 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 4/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 104); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/71; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 6/24 (Modern family ep. (Run For Your Wife)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 39 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 858 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 506 - To musi być dziś; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu - Na dobre i na złe 2 21:45 Kino relaks - Komedia romantyczna (Date Movie); komedia kraj prod.USA, Szwajcaria (2006) 23:10 Reporter Polski; magazyn 23:50 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 18/21 Trzy kobiety (Life, s. 2, ep. 3 Women); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:40 Korzenie Europy - Taniec z mieczami - Opowieść o Franciszku Pospisilu (Dancing for the Camera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 01:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 02:25 Komedia romantyczna (Date Movie); komedia kraj prod.USA, Szwajcaria (2006) 03:55 Powrót do życia - s. II, odc. 18/21 Trzy kobiety (Life, s. 2, ep. 3 Women); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 09.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:04 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 17:06 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:11 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:22 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 09.01.2013 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 17:35 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:47 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 09.01.2013 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:03 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO18:05 Telepopołudnie: Sport - Telepopołudnie: Człowiek we współczesnym świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:18 Rozmowa dnia - Rozmowa dnia 09.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 09.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:46 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 18:49 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie komentarze 09.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:01 KRUS PLUS - Krus plus 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie flesz 09.01.2013 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 09.01.2013 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO 22:00 Rozmowa dnia - Rozmowa dnia 09.01.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Lekcja białoruskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 16 - Sandomierz i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:23 60 lat razem - odc. 32 - Bogusław Kaczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Lekcja białoruskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Tu kobiety - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - ppłk Jerzy Niedzielski - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2160 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 88 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 40 8:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 53 8:40 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 54 8:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 55 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 57 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 367 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 90 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 9 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 150 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1619 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 72 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 330 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1620 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 302 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 270 20:40 To nie jest kolejna komedia dla kretynów 22:30 Śwituch - następnego dnia 0:30 Lars i prawdziwa dziewczyna 2:45 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 47 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1215 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3492 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2000 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 635 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1121 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1690 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 73 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 547 13:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 22 14:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 74 15:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 763 16:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2001 17:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 885 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 75 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Dakar 2013 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3493 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1691 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 741 21:30 Anthony Zimmer 23:15 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 20 0:20 "Sęp" - kulisy powstawania filmu 0:45 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 7 1:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3493 2:00 Arkana magii Odcinek: 800 3:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2001 4:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 11 6:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 8 7:00 Pixie i Dxie Odcinek: 16 7:00 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 16 7:05 Pixie i Dxie Odcinek: 17 7:10 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 18 7:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 19 8:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 9:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 20 10:30 Zwierzęca siła: dżungla Odcinek: 1 11:30 Panny i wdowy Odcinek: 1 12:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 182 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 21 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza Odcinek: 20 15:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 16:30 Tarzan Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 17:00 Tarzan Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 18:30 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 50 18:35 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 51 18:40 Pixie i Dixie Odcinek: 52 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 20:00 Dziecko dżungli 21:40 Dni zagłady 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 4 0:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 182 1:30 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 9 2:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 6 2:30 Zobacz to! Puls 2 12:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 45 Sezon: 4 13:00 Krecik 13:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 64 14:00 Krecik 14:30 Pippi Odcinek: 20 15:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 15 15:30 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 65 16:00 Krecik 16:30 Pippi Odcinek: 21 17:00 Pippi Odcinek: 7 17:30 Krecik 18:00 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 16 18:30 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 91 19:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 4 20:30 Gra o życie Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 22 21:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 2 22:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 4 23:00 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 7 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Marek Sierocki przedstawia (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Notacje - Henryk Samsonowicz. Jak można zamknąć przedstawienie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.13/19 Ucieczka; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 729 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 5/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto (64); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Kupicha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 598* Pytania Zenka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Miłość, przyjaźń, muzyka, czyli 20 lat grania Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - prom (145); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Daniela Olbrychskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 729 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemala (146); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto (64); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 26; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Bibuła - odc. 4 Poza monopolem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.13/19 Ucieczka; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Gwatemala (146); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 729; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto (64); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku